We found love
by pifouyou76
Summary: Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un lieu sans espoir. Là où rien n'avait de sens tu en as donné un. Là où ma vie semblait perdue tu as rallumé la flamme. Et quand mes sentiments sont nés, les tiens ont suivi. Merci d'être ce que tu es et ce que tu seras. Merci de m'avoir sauvé de cet enfer et, surtout, merci de m'aimer tel que tu les fais. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Nami.


We Found Love

« C'était lors d'une de ces soirées étudiantes où la majeure partie des participants finissent par vomir leur tripes ou par se défoncer à coup de joins, en essayant de se persuader qu'ils valent mieux que les autres. J'en faisais partie. J'avais 19 ans, j'étais belle, intelligente et incroyablement shootée. Tu en avais 18, tu étais beau, un peu niais et totalement sobre. Tu étais celui qui se différenciait des autres, avec ta chemise rouge, ton bermuda bleu, tes cheveux bruns en batailles et ta cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. J'étais une parmi tant d'autres avec ma robe indécemment courte, mes talons aiguilles, mes cheveux roux et mon tatouage sur l'épaule gauche.

Je ne me rappelle plus du pourquoi ni du comment je me suis retrouvée dans tes bras, tentant avec plus ou moins de tact de t'inciter à me faire l'amour. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien à ce moment là, si ce n'est ce désir qui m'emplissait. Mais tu n'as pas cédé, mieux que ça, tu m'as même sorti de cette galère en me proposant de me ramener chez moi. Tu m'as fait sortir, m'as installé dans ta voiture et nous sommes partis. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de me demander mon adresse que je me m'étais endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais sur ton lit, avec toi à côté sur la moquette. Ce fut la première nuit que je passais à tes côtés, mais pas la dernière.

 **Yellow diamonds in the light**  
 _Des diamants jaunes dans la lumière_  
 **And we're standing side by side**  
 _Et nous nous tenons côte à côte_  
 **As your shadow crosses mine**  
 _Pendant que ton ombre traverse la mienne_  
 **What it takes to come alive**  
 _C'est ce que ça fait d'être vivant_

 _Nous n'avons pas tout de suite sympathisé, toi trop curieux, moi trop renfermée. Néanmoins, à force de patience, tu as réussi ce que seule ma sœur arrivait à faire, tu m'as fait rire. Tes pitreries, bien qu'agaçantes au début, ont eu raison de ma froideur, et c'est avec joie que je riais et parlais avec toi l'heure qui suivit. Puis, nous sommes allés en cours chacun de notre côté. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir, et pourtant tu es venu lors de la pause du midi. Moi qui avais l'habitude de manger seule j'ai pu profiter de ta compagnie ce midi-là. Tu m'as demandé si je participais souvent à ce genre de fête, si je me droguais régulièrement et tellement d'autres questions que je ne me souviens pas de toutes. Je t'ai répondu oui à chacune d'entre elles. Quand tu as appris que j'étais accros, tu m'as fixé intensément avant de me sourire avec le plus beau sourire qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie. Ah ton sourire ! J'en suis tombée raide dingue dès la première fois que je l'ai vu ! Ce jour-là tu m'as promis de m'aider à m'en sortir, de ne plus me quitter et de toujours être là pour moi. Tu n'as jamais brisé cette promesse._

 **It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**  
 _C'est la manière dont je me sens, je ne peux pas le nier_  
 **But I've gotta let it go**  
 _Mais je dois laisser tomber_

Les débuts ont été terriblement difficiles. Tu m'obligeais à diminuer les doses et moi, rendue folle par le manque, j'allais jusqu'à te frapper pour que tu me redonnes ma seringue. Je te hurlais dessus, pleurais ou encore me mutilais pour une simple injection. Et toi tu tenais bon, tu souffrais de me voir ainsi, mais tu restais. Je ne t'en serais jamais assez reconnaissante. Après quelques semaines tu as décidé de me présenter à tes amis. Ils étaient tous plus originaux les uns que les autres ! L'un avait les cheveux verts, l'autre des sourcils vrillés et un encore avait un nez aussi long qu'une règle de 20 centimètres ! Ils étaient adorables, quand tu leur as expliqué la raison de notre rencontre ainsi que ta décision de me sauver, ils ont tout de suite compris. A part deux d'entre eux, les autres n'étaient pas de très bons élèves, alors j'ai profité de l'approche des examens blancs pour leur proposer mon aide, afin de mieux les connaître. Je n'ai pas été déçue. Comme toi ils étaient formidables, compréhensifs, joyeux, chaleureux (sauf pour celui aux cheveux verts) et surtout très attachants .

 **We found love in a hopeless place**  
 _Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir_  
 **We found love in a hopeless place**  
 _Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir_

 _Je passais souvent chez toi le soir. On discutait, rigolait et se chamaillait pour un rien. Plus le temps passait moins mes crises étaient importantes, le manque se faisait sentir, mais il était beaucoup moins présent. Nos efforts commençaient enfin à payer. Je me sentais libérée d'un poids énorme, et toi tu étais heureux pour moi, tout simplement. Je t'ai toujours admiré pour cette capacité à te complaire dans le bonheur des autres, sans jamais vouloir égoïstement le tien. Quand nous souffrions tu souffrais, et quand nous étions heureux tu l'étais. Ta manière de vivre étais des plus simple, mais si belle. A mes yeux tu étais magnifique, toi et juste toi occupait cette place dans mon cœur, et, l'occupe toujours d'ailleurs._

 _C'était un jeudi, cinq mois après notre rencontre. Nous étions sur ton lit entrain de réviser, éclairé par ton lustre plein de cristaux qui avait des allures de diamants devenus jaunes à cause de la lumière artificielle. Nos regards se sont croisés, et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Tu t'es rapproché et nos lèvres se sont touchées. Nos bouche entamèrent un ballet sensuel d'abord lent, puis passionné et enfin brûlant d'un désir trop longtemps contenu. Nous avons fait l'amour ce soir là, dans cette même chambre où l'on avait passé temps de temps à contenir mes crises. Forgeant notre futur amoureux là ou j'avais cru perdre espoir tant de fois._ Nous nous étions rencontrés dans un lieu sans espoir, là ou d'autres jeunes comme moi détruisaient leur futur. Et tu as changé les choses. Ensembles nous avons avancé vers notre avenir, et ensemble nous avons découvert ce qu'étais l'amour. 

**Shine a light through an open door**  
 _Une lumière brille à travers une porte ouverte_  
 **Love and life I will divide**  
 _L'amour et la vie je diviserai_  
 **Turn away cause I need you more**  
 _Fais demi-tour car j'ai encore besoin de toi_  
 **Feel the heartbeat in my mind**  
 _Sens le battement de cœur dans mon esprit_

 _Nous n'avons rien dit aux autres les premiers temps. Forts de l'ivresse des premiers émois nous nous sommes désirés comme jamais auparavant, profitant de tous ce que l'autre pouvait nous offrir, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je me rappelle de ces nuits blanches où l'on passait à refaire le monde, imaginant un futur hypothétique dans lequel tous nos rêves se seraient réalisés. Tes gamineries me faisaient plus rire que jamais, et chacun de tes sourires me permettaient d'avancer un peu plus vers le bonheur ultime, celui ou tout notre être s'embrase et se consume à une vitesse affolante pour la simple raison que nous sommes totalement et irrévocablement heureux._

 **We found love in a hopeless place**  
 _Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir_  
 **We found love in a hopeless place**  
 _Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir_

Les autres ont été plus que contents d'apprendre notre mise en couple, beaucoup s'en doutaient, certains furent étonnés mais tous en furent réjouis. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir faire une fête aussi intense que celle que nous avons faite pour fêter cela ! Nous avons dansé, ri, joué ou encore chanté ! Ensuite nous avons fêté ça tous les deux de notre côté. Tu m'avais invité au restaurant ce soir là pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation. Cela faisait deux mois, et les examens approchaient à grand pas.

Occupée par mes révisons, c'est avec étonnement que je te vis te diriger vers moi avec le sourire le plus lumineux que je t'avais vu faire depuis longtemps. C'est seulement quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras et que tu m'as murmuré que cela faisait deux semaines que j'en compris la raison. Cela faisait deux semaine que je ne m'étais pas droguée et je n'en avais absolument pas envie. J'en ai pleuré de soulagement, enfin je m'étais débarrassée de ce fardeaux, enfin nous nous étion débarrassés de ce fardeaux. 

**Yellow diamonds in the light**  
 _Des diamants jaunes dans la lumière_  
 **And we're standing side by side**  
 _Et nous nous tenons côte à côte_  
 **As your shadow crosses mine…**  
 _Lorsque ton ombre traverse la mienne_  
 **We found love in a hopeless place**  
 _Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir_  
 **We found love in a hopeless place**  
 _Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir_

 _Je ne suis pas une rêveuse invétérée ni même une optimiste dans l'âme. Mais à présent tu es à mes côté. Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé, celui qui est toujours là pour moi, celui que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour. Alors merci pour tout. Merci d'être ce que tu es, d'être cette personne formidable ! Je ne m'en serais jamais sortie sans toi et c'est avec mes plus sincères sentiments que je te le dit : Je t'aime Luffy !_

 **We found love in a hopeless place**  
 _Nous avons trouvé l'amour dans un endroit sans espoir_

_Nami »_


End file.
